Kouen no Kokoro: Hearts of Flame
by Rune Valentine
Summary: A new girl in Ryonan. Sendoh falls head over heels. Sounds like your typical love story right? One problem. This girl has pyrokinesis. The ability to generate heat and flame from your mind. Complications? You got it. She's being hunted down by the CIA.


**Kouen no Kokoro:  
Hearts of Flame  
**Prologue

By:  
Casket Lily

It was an unusually hot summer day, and somewhere in the breezy shores of England lie a quiet mansion, its occupants fully indulged in serious conversation. Dark blue eyes gazed upon light green ones as they discussed their current situation.

"Are you sure the school is fine with it?" the young girl asked her father. She sounded duly upset, and worried, her new-found gift seemed like it would keep her from having a normal life.

"We've already spoken to the headmaster at your new school, dear. And I'm certain it will be no problem for you to attend their school." Her father answered her, smiling gently to calm his daughter. He himself was trying to put on a brave face for his daughter, as it wasn't exactly every day that you were faced with this kind of situation.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I don't like the idea of having to send you to Japan for your second year of High School, but we have run out of options. After the incident last year, the schools here simply refuse to accept you. And I think it's due time that we find you a new start to a normal life elsewhere." Her mother told her woefully, knowing full well the difficulties of having to start anew in a completely different country. "Your uncle Ryu would be there to be by your side and that hopefully will make it a little better for you."

"I know, mother, I'm not so fussed about it anymore..." she looked down at her toes, fighting the tears back as they threatened to burst out of her eyes. It wasn't too long before she had to leave her home and everyone she loved, for a gift, or a curse that was brought upon her. Something she couldn't quite control, and would have to find a place for her to do it without having to worry about the judgement of others.

Iris Masters was the English-born daughter of Ken Masters and his wife Asuka. She was brought up in her own privileged world, unbeknownst to the power the lie within her. She lived a perfectly normal life, until a year ago, during a school picnic she had attended, something went gravely wrong. She had discovered her ability to generate flames from her mind.

As hired scientists explained, she had inherited this gift from a bloodline of Pyrokinteics, going back centuries in history. The last Pyrokinteic known in her family was her great, great grandfather. It is mostly caused when she is put under severe stress, and in addition to her adolescent hormones, the attempt of a boy trying to kiss her was enough to set off the hidden power brewing within her, as she set fire to most of the picnic grounds.

It had been over a year since then, and it was finally time for her to step back into the real world, after trying to gain control of her ability. She had progressed, but not fully grasped control of this power completely. But both her mother and father agreed that she needed to get back into the world of the living, even if it meant she had to be sent off to Japan to do it.

Monday, a dark and dreary autumn morning in Japan – it was her first day at her new school. Her father had strict orders that someone was to chauffer her to and from school, and that someone was to watch at all times, even from afar.

She sat in her car as her chauffer drove through the Monday traffic. In there she pondered her future in her new school, wondering how it would be like to start anew. Of course, wrought with teenage angst, she felt slightly resentful toward her father about sending her off to a foreign land, always having someone tag along behind her. Her guardian Kaito sat in the front seat of the car, randomly glancing at her from the front mirror.

Iris entered her class carefully, checking the surroundings first and calming herself down, knowing full well what anxiety will instigate in her. Kaito stood on the outside corridor, at ready for anything that might happen.

The sensei greet her warmly, his elderly face was kind and welcoming, although his introduction could have been more subtle, as she really didn't appreciate being introduced as "The Daughter of the school's principal donor."

With a slight scowl on her face, she made her way to the empty seat at the back of the class, not minding the stares her classmates greeted her with. A boy with tall hair that sat beside her looked at her, intrigued by her presence. He gave her a heart-melting wide smile as he introduced himself, "Ohayou, my name is Sendoh. Sendoh Akira." He bowed his head respectfully.

Quite unused to such kindness from strangers, Iris had to take a second to absorb all of what was happening before her. She mentally slapped herself for being so stunned at this gesture and immediately smiled back at him, "Ohayou, Sendoh-san. I am Iris Masters, as you may have heard." She gave a shy giggle at her own little joke, and extended at hand at him. He quickly took it and shook it before their sensei began the class.

This may just be a start of a beautiful friendship...

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Just another one of my re-writes, I think I'll keep writing this if I have enough ideas for it.  
It seemed like a good idea the first time I thought about it, um, several years ago. And it might be good to keep writing it this time around! Hopefully.

Thanks for reading (and reviewing :))!

XO,

Casket Lily


End file.
